Hope's wings
by CrissSPN
Summary: What if Peter, Susan and Lucy, in their way to Aslan meet some strange person which results to be the possible end of Narnia. Give it a try! Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

The beginning of the world(s) hides a lot of secrets. One of them is so dangerous and talks about a person which is stronger than anything, an uncontrollable force which can destroy all Narnia. But this force has a weakness…love. At the beginning of everything mistakes were made and some of then weren't solved. One of them is running free in Narnia, without knowing that she's the possible end for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope's wings

Chapter One

Mysterious Rider and New Hope

The story begins as usuall. The four Pevensies enter the wardrobe and discover Narnia. Edmund leaves his brothers and goes to the witch. The beavers and the children go to meet Aslan. They are scared when Santa appears but they only get gifts. Here is when our story begins. Just after the children and the beavers got their gifts, the sound of a horse breaks the solemn silence. They all look scared in the deep of the forest, but, for a while they don't see anything. Right then, a rider appears, riding a white beautiful horse. Lucy was dazzled by the beauty of the horse, wishing that she would have something like it. Peter, immediately after the appearance of the strange person, moved in a defensive way in front of his two sisters.

Peter, Susan whispers.

Calm down, was Peter's only reply.

But, Susan tried again.

Shh…

The beavers hold each other, thinking that this are their last moments and Santa has a sad face, thinking of the worse. Then, the rider arrived next to them and got down of the horse. He then went straight to Santa. The atmosphere was so tense, that they were all heavily breathing.

It's good to see that the witch's magic becomes weaker, the stranger said.

Peter was surprised to hear a female name under the cloak

, a sweet and delicate girl voice. Without thinking, Lucy asked the question:

Are you a girl?

Lucy!!! Susan told her angrily.

The woman looked down to Lucy. She slowly took her hood off. Peter's heart started to race impossibly fast. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had sparkling blue-grey eyes, black long hair and pale skin. Peter thought that she was more beautiful than even a goddess. He saw her approaching graceful to Lucy, smiling sweetly to her. Lucy smiled to her too.

Yes, I am, little one, answered the mysterious woman. No, I mean girl, because she seemed to be of Peter's age.

I love your eyes, continued Lucy, just like a wonderful child she was.

The girl laughed a little. Her laughter was just like bells, so musical.

Well, sweetheart, thank you. You are pretty girl yourself.

Lucy blushed hard after this. Susan laughed a little. The girl looked at her, the smiled.

You should be Susan.

Yes, that's me, said Susan slowly.

Pretty girl, the other commented.

Susan remain wordless.

Then, the girl looked to Peter. They all could swear that, when she saw him, she remain breathless. Maybe she wasn't the only beautiful thing there. The she smiled warmly and Peter responded with a shy smile.

You must be Peter, I am right/?

Yes, you are miss.

She smiled at his politeness.

Then Santa began to speak.

So, Luthien, what brought you here? He asked the mysterious girl.

She turned to look at him.: Papa send me to look a bit after our future. When she said our future, she turned and looked to Peter again. The blue sea eyes met the grey rainy ones. There was a connection between them, an unexpected and inexplicable one. Then he break the connection. Luthien looked away.

Well, since you are here, I'll give you your gift now., Santa said to Luthien.

She smiled and waited. The old man gave her two silver necklaces .

When you'll someone special, you'll share all your existence with him, and with these necklaces you'll make your love stronger.

Thanks, she smiled shyly. I must go now. Dear beavers, take care of our hopes.

We will, princess.

Good. Then, I'm off. I hope that we'll see each other soon and in more peace.

Aslan bless your words, lady, said mr. beaver.

She looked one last time at Peter and Peter looked at her. In that moment they knew they we're going to see each other again. And with a "Goodbye" she left them in the forest, riding fast to nowhere.

Review please:x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Facing you again

Again we remember the story line, that Peter, Lucy and Susan, after some adventures, reached where Aslan was waiting for them. As they went throw the big army, all the eyes were on them. Susan felt uncomfortable, Lucy felt happy and Peter proud. They reached the tent, and Aslan appeared. (Here it changes).

After Aslan, a graceful figure appeared too. A girl. Peter recognized her immediately. Luthien. She smiled seeing him and he smiled too, really without knowing why. She stepped closer to Aslan. Lucy admired her incredible graceful moves and Susan her perfect figure. She was wearing a simple white long dress, which fitted her incredible good. Her hair was free and the sun played in her beautiful curls. But her eyes, as Peter noticed, were the most beautiful detail of her whole goddess body, those sparkling and full of life eyes, which made him feel good, relaxed.

Aslan, we arrived! Peter said loudly.

Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome Lucy and Susan, daughters of Eve. Welcome beavers! You have my thanks. But where is the forth? Aslan asked.

Luthien looked at them confused and visibly angry because she didn't asked them that when they first met.

He betrayed them, Sire. Mr beaver said.

Luthien looked shocked at Peter, but he responded with a serious and such a cold smile, that she looked fast away.

How could this happen? Aslan asked again.

It was my fault really, Peter confessed. I was too hard with him.

Susan put a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder and said: We all were.

Aslan looked a bit angry. Luthien looked at him immediately and, as if she could read his mind said: NO! Her voice was incredibly strong and no as musical as it was in the forest. Lucy almost screamed because of her shouting.

Luthien looked with a worried look at Lucy. Then she approached slowly and said, her hands in hers: Sorry dear. I was just lost in thoughts and thought about something, well, bad, and I was as scared as you were. Sorry. Friends? She asked sweetly.

Sure, said Lucy and then hugged her. The girl remain frozen for a moment and then she hugged Lucy back.

Then Luthien returned to Aslan and just told him: We have to talk.

No, we don't. Now, be a good girl and don't mess into this. Is too dangerous.

What..?

You know what I am talking about. Is not dangerous for you or me. It is for everyone. So please…just don't do this.

Luthien stood there, confused and hurt, then she walked away to a white tent. Peter watched her moving slowly on the grass, like she was tired to death. He really wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. They talked only once, when she asked him if his name is Peter. He didn't even know who she was and what was she doing there, in the camp. Aslan watched her too, and then, turned to the three kids.

I will do whatever I can for your brother, but I don't promise you anything.

Thank you, Sir. Was all that peter said.

Then they went to their tents. Every second that passed was making Peter's mind go crazy. He needed to see her. And just then, in the dark and lightless night, a bright shadow was going straight to the forest near the camp. Peter took his sword and left his tent. He followed the mysterious figure until he reached it and yelled:

Show yourself ghost, shadow or whatever you are!!!

The person(I think so) turned to face him and looked up. Peter remained wordless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Friendly discussion

Luthien's stormy eyes were sparkling so clear in the dark, like two stars on Earth. Peter just looked at her, not understanding, not believing. She looked at him with an angry face which hit him like a rock.

"Are you chasing me, Sir?' she asked furious.

" Not at all, lady. I was thinking that you are a spy or something." Peter answered gently.

"I see. It seems to me that you're going to be a good king."

"Thank you for your confidence. I really need it." Peter said sincerely.

"Really? May I ask you why? You're stronger than you even imagine, Peter. Then she stopped, nervous. "I'm sorry! I didn't… I mean, I'm sorry for calling you Peter…"

"No problem,…Luthien" When Peter called her by her name, she smiled a little and said:

"I suppose that this is the beginning of a nice friendship. Am I right, Peter?" she asked friendly.

"I suppose you are, Luthien." She giggled silently. Peter himself smiled a bit. It was nice so have a normal and friendly conversation with her.

"Then, if you're here, would you mind to join me for a walk?"

"Not at all." She smiled and handed him her white and slim hand. Peter took it without complain and they continued walking throw the forest, until they reached a big , they stopped.

"Do you mind if we stay here a bit and then return to the camp?" she asked a bit worried.

"It's ok. I really enjoy this walks. I want to know and see more of Narnia." Peter said happily.

She smiled sweetly and said with a all-knowing voice: "Narnia hides more secretes than you even imagine."

"God! How many things I can't imagine!' Peter said laughing. Luthien laughed too with her musical voice.

"By the way. How can you know all this things? I mean, you're not older than myself." He said curiously.

Luthien remain silent for a while and than said. "Well, you don't know enough about me to understand."

"I would love to know more about you." Peter said sincerely. She then looked at him and the electricity that formed between them in the forest days ago was back. Only that now they were closer. Too close.

"Nice of you to say that." Luthien said breaking the silence.

"I only say the truth." Peter looked deep in her eyes and saw fear and hurt. "Now, will you tell me more about Narnia, please?" He asked to make her forget about her dark smiled a little and said:

"What do you want to know, Peter?"

"Anything." Was his only answer. She seemed to think a little, then said:

"Well, I suppose you know the prophecy, right?"

"Yes, I know it." He replied feeling uncomfortable. And she saw it.

"What are you afraid of?" Luthien asked sweetly and touched him with her little hand, placing it on his stronger hand. At the contact, Peter felt better.

"I'm just a child, you know. I can't rule so many creatures. And the problem is that they really seem to trust me. And I don't even trust myself." He slowly turned to face her and saw that she perfectly understood him.

"I know how it's like to have a huge responsibility on your shoulders. But, believe me. Believe them. You're the perfect king. You have all the qualities. You just need to trust yourself." She said lovingly.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"No problem, scared boy." She joked.

"I'm sorry? How did you called me?" peter asked pretending to be angry.

"Scared boy"

"Really? We'll see if this scared boy it's really so scared!" And then he began to chase her. They were laughing and playing until they reached the camp. Here, Peter remembered his responsibility and that his brother was missing. Dark memories returned. Luthien saw that, approached and said sweetly:

"He'll be fine. Aslan will save him. Trust him."

"I don't have the power to trust anybody."

"Then try to trust yourself first and then you're going to trust the world." She said wisely.

"Thank you for the walk and the talking. I really needed it."

"Anytime" she said and then went straight to her tent. The sun was starting to rise, it was morning. Maybe the best morning Peter ever had. He reached his tent and placed himself on the bed. He needed to find that power in him, to save Narnia and his family. Everything. Soon, the army began to walk outside of their tents, talking and eating. Peter changed in other clothes and went outside. Everybody greeted him politely and invited him to breakfast, but he refused with the same politeness. He wasn't hungry. He just needed some straight. The straight that he lost when his father left home to go to war. That power that never failed him. All this creatures thought that he's a good person to be a king and he was the only one that didn't agree. Then a little girl came to him and greeted with a happy smile:

"Good morning, Peter!"

"Good morning, Lu!'

review please

kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Truth

"Did you sleep well?" Lucy asked Peter.

"Yes, I did." He said smiling, thinking about that night.

"Have you seen Aslan?"

"No, I haven't, Lu. Maybe he's still in his tent."

"Hmmm, ok. Then I'm going to wake up Susan." Lucy said and walked away.

"Fine!" Peter whispered. Just then, Aslan came out from his yellow tent and looked at Peter.

"Peter, I need to talk to you." He said solemnly.

"Of course, Sir." They began to climb a little hill and, when they reached the top, Peter saw the most beautiful castle in the world. It was shinning just like a star, like a big star.

"Man, that's Cair Paravel with the four thrones. There you'll sit, Peter, as High King." Peter remain silent, looking at the sparkling castle and imagining himself as a king.

"You doubt the prophecy? " Aslan said breaking the silence. Peter thought a little. He really wished to say YES, but he couldn't because it wasn't true anymore. He then answered in a hesitating voice: "No, it's just it!" silence" Aslan, I don't know if I can do it!"

"Peter Pevensie, formally from Finchley. Beaver also metioned that you planed to convert him into a hat." At that Peter laughed and Aslan too. Then, The Lion explained Peter the magic that lived in Narnia. Peter listened silently, feeling how his power was back. Just after that, Aslan remain quiet. Peter turned to face him and asked:

"Aslan, what's your relation with Luthien?" Aslan looked in front of him and, after a long time, he answered.

"Peter,… Luthien, well, she's my daughter." He said quickly. Peter looked confused at him. Aslan smiled a bit and then asked:" Why are you so surprised? In your walk last night, hasn't she told you everything?"

"No, she hasn't and I haven't asked either. But Aslan, do the others know?"

"Yes, they do, son." Peter looked again confused.

"Peter, when I was younger, well older than you, but younger, I fell in love with a beautiful girl. She was just perfect for me. But she betrayed me and left, leaving myself and Luthien alone."

"Who is the girl you fell in love with, if I can ask?"

"Well,…"he remained silent for so long, that Peter was ready to give up, but he suddenly continued: "That girl is The White Witch." Now Peter was really confused. He remained wordless. Impossible. Luthien??? The daughter of that *bitch*, that bad woman who kidnapped his brother? No, this wasn't happening.

"Good joke, Aslan."

"It's not a joke, son of Adam. The beginning of Narnia was the best thing that ever happened to me, but it was the worst in the same time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look, all I can tell you is that Luthien is stronger than any of you think. She is incredible powerful". And with that, Peter realized that Aslan has ended the subject. Just then, the sound of a horn broke the silence.

"Susan!" Peter yelled and began to run. His sisters were surrounded by wolves.

"Get back!" he yelled to the bigger wolf.

"Come on, kid. You know you can't do it!" It was really difficult for Peter to fight with one wolf, but with two he didn't have a chance. Just then Oreius, some fauns and other animals and Aslan caught one wolf. Peter had to kill the other.

"You may think that you're a king" he wolf said"but you're going to die like a dog!" and with that he attacked the boy. Peter felt his sword killing the animal. Susan and Lucy came next to him and hugged him. Aslan released the wolf and said:"After him! He'll lead you to Edmund" After that he turned to Peter:

"Peter, clean your sword."

Blushing, he cleaned his sword and Aslan made him Sir Peter Wolf's bane.

The next morning, after he dressed, Peter walked out the tent and saw Edmund and Aslan talking. Ohh, Edmund. How much he missed him. Just then, Lucy saw Edmund too and tried to run towards him, but Peter stopped her. Edmund reached them in very short time. They hugged and talked a little and Edmund was then off to bed. Just then, from the silver tent, Luthien appeared as beautiful as ever.

"Lizzy!!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey, Lu!" she answered. Peter just looked at the two girls hugging. Susan greeted her with a hug too.

"Sir Peter wolf's Bane, won't you greet me?: Luthien asked jokily.

"Well, of course, ..Lizzy!"

"Luthien for you,..Pete."

"Fine, then , Lizzy." He said and then walked towards his tent, laughing.

"So, your brother is back?" asked Luthien.

"Yep, thanks to Aslan." Said Lucy smiling.

"He's a nice young man. And it seems to me that he's also very brave."

"I think that too." Susan said. "I just hope that he and Peter won't fight. For them it's natural."

"Yes, it seems like that." Said Liz laughing.

"Lizzy, can I ask you something?" asked Lucy.

"Sure."

"Do you like my brother?" Luthien looked shocked at the little girl in front of her . What could she answer? Yes??? Well, she liked him, of course, but, should she tell his sisters about it. Maybe it was time to trust those two.

"Yes, I do, Lucy."

"That's so cool!! You make a beautiful couple!" said Susan happy.

"I don't think that he feels something for me."

"Sorry for asking, but are you stupid? You just saw the way he's looking at you. He adores you." Susan said loudly.

"Shh, be quiet please." Then, she saw the sun disappearing from the sky and said.

"Well talk about it tomorrow."

"Ok. One more thing, Liz. Can you use a bow?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Good. Can you teach me please?" Susan asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks" she screamed and hugged Luthien.

"No problem, Su. Good night then."

"Good night, Liz."

"Night, Lizzy"

She entered the tent, leaving the two sisters outside talking happily about tomorrow 's lesson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please

kisses


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: First Fight

The morning came quickly. The sun was already on the top of the sky when Lucy and Susan decided to wake up Luthien. Enthusiasm has kept them awoke almost all the night. When the sun was almost on the sky, they were already fit for their lesson.

They entered slowly in the silver tent only to realize that Luthien wasn't there.

"Maybe she wake up early this morning." Suggested Lucy.

"Yeah right, just like us." Susan was really upset. Just then, a musical voice called them.

"Lucy!! Su!! Good morning!" Luthien greeted smiling.

"Hey, we were looking for you!" said Lucy hugging her.

"Well, I made some preparations for today's lesson. Shall we?"

"Sure!!!" asked Susan quickly and they both followed Luthien.

After some minutes of climbing little hills they reached a place prepared for training archers.

"So, Susan, the first thing you have to know it's that you have to behave really delicate with your bow. The bow it's like a friend, a close friend. You have to trust and he'll never fail you. If you don't trust your bow, well,… I think that you'll never trust anything again." Susan froze at that.

" But Santa told me that this bow won't miss any aim. " Susan was really scared now.

"Darling, a bow has no life. He doesn't decide who to kill or who to save or where to go. You're the one who decides that."

"Then Santa lied?" asked Susan angrily.

"Susan!!!" Lucy shouted.

" Listen, dear. Santa told you that because it's a true thing. That bow holds some magic in it, but magic it's not enough to win a war. It needs sacrifice and passion. You must understand that!" said Luthien trying to calm down Susan.

"What do you know? You're just a girl! You don't even go to war! Susan shouted. Luthien froze at that and remain silent for a long time. Lucy was really scared now.

" You don't know enough of me to understand. If you will stay more time in Narnia maybe you'll find out. But until then,… I prefer not to meet with you. It will be better this way. Goodbye, Lucy! Goodbye, Susan…Pevensie!" and with that she left them on the field.

"Ohh, Susan!" Lucy took her sister's hand and tried to comfort her. Susan was silent. Small tears appeared on her cheeks and she ran off to her tent. On the road she hit against Peter and looked at him with red eyes.

"Su, what's the matter?"

"No..Nothing."

"Come on Susan, I know you. What happened to you!!??"

" Well…" and she began to tell all the story. Peter listened to her without a word. When she finished Peter remain a moment silent and then asked:

"Why did you tell her that?"

" I don't really know. She was acting really mature , like she was 100 years old and things like that and I didn't enjoy that very much. You know me." She smiled shyly.

: Yes, I know you and I also know that you behave the same with other persons, but not with Luthien."

"Well, I have some admiration for her." She confessed.

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Come on, she'll think that I'm stupid."

" You really don't understand her Susan!"

"And you do?" she asked angry again.

" As a matter of fact, I do!" Peter confessed looking straight in his sister's eyes. Susan looked in his sea blue eyes and she knew that he was right.

" She's so mysterious all the time, and hides things from me and…"

:"Susan", peter interrupted her, " you know her only for a few days. She can't trust you in such a short time."

"But I already trust her, you know?"

"I know."

" So, I'm not the only one.: she realized happily.

"No you're not little sister."

"Peter, can you tell me something?"

"I do that all the time. What's this time?"

"Well, I was just wondering… You like Lizzy right?"

" Why do you want to know that Susan?" Peter asked smiling.

"Just curious." She gave him a innocent smile.

"I know that little smile Susan and the answer it's…well, yes."

"Really??? That's so cool!!!" Susan was really happy now.

" Wait!!! Calm down ok? She will never look at me."

"Huh? What!!!??? Are you crazy? You're a handsome boy!! Every girl in school is after you!!!"

"Yes, Susan, but here it's not school and Luthien it's 1000000 times more beautiful than your colleges so…"

" And you're 1000000 times more beautiful than other boys."

"Enough Susan!"

"But, Peter!!!"

"No. I suggest you to apologize to Luthien and then go to sleep. It's almost ten o'clock in the night and tomorrow we have another busy day." Peter said calmly and walked to his tent.

"Fine!!!!" Susan shouted and went straight to the silver tent. She entered shyly but found the place empty. Again.

"Well, it has to wait until tomorrow." And she entered her own tent.

"Did you talk to her?" asked Lucy when the two sisters went to bed.

" The tent was empty and she was nowhere to be found."

"I wonder where she is."

"I myself don't want to know. It's her job."

" You did a great mistake having a fight with her today you know?"

"MAYBE!!!"

"No maybes Susan. I love you, you're my sister, but your behavior today was shit!!!"

"Lucyy!!! Where did you hear that word?"

"Well…"

"Never mind!! Don't use it again ok?"

"Fine." The little girl agreed.

" Good, thanks. Goodnight Lu!"

"Goodnight, Susan!"

Outside, a white shadow was moving towards the forest. Another one, a grey one, was following it. After some time the white one stopped and turned to face the other,

" Couldn't sleep, Sir Peter?"

Peter smiled and answered: " Same as you, Lady."

The white shadow smiled in return and her musical laugh filled the camp.

Review please

kisses


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Thinking of you

"_Well, then, I suppose you want to walk with me" she said with an innocent smile._

"_Not me, you want that!" he answered looking at her. Luthien suddenly felt ashamed of her thoughts. Yes, indeed, she wanted him next to her. Damn her heart! In so many years, centuries she never felt something like that. She loved him , she knew that. Why now? Why him? Oh Aslan!_

" _I don't understand that, Sire!"_

"_Peter."_

"_I thought you don't want me to call you like that."_

"_I've changed my mind." His voice was so damn calm. That meant that he didn't feel anything for her?_

"_Really?" she asked nervous._

"_Yes" he said quietly and approached her._

" _Stop!! Stop now!!"_ And with those words, Peter opened his eyes. A beautiful morning was decorating the camp. The sun was shinning strongly. Perfect morning. Not perfect dream. Oh, Aslan, how could he even think that she wanted him, that she loved him. He breathed slowly and then began to change. He wore a nice sky-blue tunic which fitted in a beautiful way with his eyes. He went outside and saw all his family eating breakfast. Edmund seemed to be better.

"Morning!" Peter greeted a bit depressed.

" Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Susan said smiling. Peter smiled absently. After that, there were more sounds, but Peter remained frozen in his thoughts.

"Earth to Peter!!! Hellooo!!!" Edmund said laughing.

"What?"

"I asked you how did you sleep."

"Fine, thank you Ed." Edmund looked at him a bit confused and then returned to his breakfast. His siblings continued talking, but Peter didn't listened. He was still thinking about his dream, about her. Where was she? He missed her and he hated himself for that feeling. Then he remembered the promise that he made to his mother. He will watch after the others, they will return home before the war, but he had to stay. He couldn't leave Narnia. He couldn't leave Luthien, his Lizzy.

" You should pack something for the road!" he said quietly.

" We' re going home?" asked Lucy scared.

"You are! But that doesn't mean that I can't stay behind and help."

" But they need us. All four of us" said Lucy. Her tone was hurting him. _Damn Lucy, I already know that_.

" We can't leave them. I saw what the White Which can do and I help her do it. We can't leave them alone." For the first time in so many years Peter was proud of his brother. He sounded like a man.

" But you and Lucy almost died." I protested.

"That's why we have to stay." Said Edmund wisely. _OK, he really changed._

"Then, I think I'll go and train a little" said Susan and took her bow. She went towards the training field with Lucy. Here, she tried to learn alone, but she couldn't.

"Stretch it more." A familiar voice said. Susan turned to see who was their guest and saw Luthien, standing there in a white silk dress. She was smiling at Susan.

"Lizzy, I…" Susan began, but Luthien cut her off.

"We both made mistakes yesterday. It doesn't matter anymore, isn't it?"

"No, it doesn't. Thanks"

"You're welcome, Su. Oh, and hello Lucy. How is your morning?"

"Beautiful now" Lucy answered sincerely. Luthien smiled and replied.

" Glad to hear that." And with that, the lesson began. Susan was listening quietly Luthien's advices and she realized that she was really talented at using the bow. After some time, the boys appeared riding two beautiful horses and fighting with the swords. When they finished the duel they looked at the girls, only to see that they were three and not two like they expected.

" So, you make it up?" Edmund asked smiling.

"Yes, we did Ed!" Susan answered.

"Oh! You're Edmund, the missing Pevensie. Let me introduce myself, Sire. I am Luthien, one of your future assistants." Edmund looked a moment at her, charmed by her beauty, by her grace and her voice. The he replied.

"I'm honored too, Lady! I've heard that you were beautiful but you're more than words can describe, in reality." Luthien blushed a little. Susan and Lucy laughed and Peter looked surprised at Ed.

"Why thank you , Sire." Luthien answered and made a beautiful and graceful reverence. Peter just looked at her and then greeted calmly :"Good day, Luthien!"

"Good day to you too,…ummm…, Peter!" Peter laughed at that and Lizzy sent him a quick glare. Edmund just looked at them, surprised by their behavior.

" Sire! Sire!!!" Mr. beaver was calling for them. Edmund's horse , surprised by the shout, almost threw Edmund off of him.

"Easy, horsie!!"

"My name is Phillip." Edmund's horse answered.

"Sorry!" Ed looked a bit scared.

"What is it, mr. beaver?" asked Peter.

" The White Which it's coming over here. She wants to talk to Aslan." Edmund suddenly got tense . But the strangest reaction was Luthien's. She just froze and then began to shake.

"Luthien?" asked Peter scared.

"I'm fine. You better be going."

"Won't you come?" asked Lucy

"Of course I'll come. I have to do something first. See you soon." And with that she disappeared.

"Strange" said Edmund breaking the silence. The others agreed and walked towards Aslan's tent. All the creatures greeted them happily and they did that too, instead of Peter, who was still thinking of Luthien. When they reached the tent, they saw Aslan standing in a proud way, waiting for the Witch.

" Calm down you two, it's going to be alright." Said Susan to Lucy and Edmund. Just then, The witch appeared.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!!" was shouting one of her servants. Then they saw her. She was different. Not ugly, not beautiful. Just different. Like a snow storm in the middle of July. She went straight to Aslan, looked at him, fear in her eyes and said:

"Aslan, you have a traitor here."

"He didn't betray you."

"No, but you know what the dark and hidden magic says."

Just then, a sparkling figure came out from Aslan's tent and looked at the Witch with sadness.

"Hello,…Luthien" The witch was smiling sharply.

After some time, Luthien finally greeted her.

"Mother."

A surprised and long groan invaded the camp.

Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them.

R&R please

Best wishes,

crissy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Truth

"Impossible!!!" gasped Susan in horror.

"I'm sure it's a mistake!" replied Lucy.

"Okkk!!! This it's too strange for me!!!" said Edmund forgetting that the Witch was 2 meters from him. Peter just looked at Luthien who seemed to have tears in her eyes. They were sparkling too strong and suddenly a water drop fell on her cheek. Peter tried his best to remain calm, although his fury was growing wilder and wilder.

"Peter. Aren't you surprised?" asked Susan concerned.

" I already knew." Replied the boy quietly.

"You knew??? Then, why didn't you tell me too? She is my friend , I needed to know!!!"

"If she would have thought that it was important I'm sure she would have told you."

"Are you saying that she doesn't trust me?"

"No." replied Peter calmly, making Susan more and more nervous.

"Oh, you're impossible.!!!" Susan turned to face the scene in front of them. The Witch was smiling and smiling, probably knowing how much she hurt Luthien.

" So, Aslan, returning to our business…"

"Let's talk in my tent." He proposed.

"Sure!! Why not?" She followed him slowly. Luthien turned her little face and looked at his siblings. She was probably searching for forgiveness. Maybe later, now they were to concerned talking about the news than pay attention to her. Then she looked at Peter. He smiled at her, trying to comfort her. She smiled a bit too and entered the tent. After a few hours, Aslan and the Witch came out from the tent.

"She decided to let Edmund alive!" he announced. All began to laugh and hug !! They were happy!

"How I will know that you'll going to keep your promise?" after the question, Aslan roared loudly, making the Witch sit on her chair with fear and then disappear quickly. Peter looked after Luthien. She was nowhere to be found. Just then, she came out from tent and hid her face with her long hair. Aslan didn't look at her and entered the Peter saw that she was crying. She turned then to the forest and shouted:

"SnowFlame!!" After a moment of silence a white unicorn appeared. She climbed it and rode quickly into the forest. Without thinking, Peter called his horse, StarSpark, and he followed her into the darkness.

"Luthien!!!" he shouted, hoping that , hearing him, she'll stop, but she didn't.

"Wait for God's sake!!! Please!!" Still no reply. After he rode for a half of hour, he reached her horse, who was silently eating grass. He left his behind too and followed the girl. He saw her in a little meadow, looking at the sky and crying.

"What happened?" he asked slowly. She remain silent for a moment and the turned to face him.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I was worried of you."

"Well, as you see I'm fine so you can go now."

"I'm not going anywhere!" she looked at him sadly.

"Tell me!" he said calmly and sit next to her on the flower carpet.

"It's nothing. Only that her presence here made me feel so weak."

"Weak? Why weak?"

"It's nothing. By the way, you're not so surprised by the news!" she commented.

"I already knew." She stared at him with a confused look.

"Who…?"

"Your father."

"Oh!" She then looked away.

"Don't be mad ok?"

"Not at all. So, why are you here? I'm the daughter of an enemy, of the enemy. You should avoid me." She proposed.

"No thank you. I feel better talking with you since I began to care for you so much." She stared at him in disbelief. "I'm truly honest now, Lady. You mean a lot to me, maybe too much." Luthien continued to look at him confused.

" I suppose telling that I feel the same won't change anything" she said and smiled a bit.

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I do." She answered simply. At that confession, he couldn't think at anything better to reply so he did what his heart wanted: he kissed her. His first real kiss. And he was lucky because it was for love. Real love. He was now feeling incredible, the best sensation in his life to have her here, in his arms. After another few minutes they separate. She looked at him and smiled. That was really a good moment.

In the camp, everybody was waiting Peter and Luthien to returne. The three Pevensies were in the girls' tent, talking.

"I just can't believe it!" said Susan.

"I know Susan, you already told us that. Like a million times." Commented Edmund visibly bored and hoping that Peter won't stay in the forest for a too long time.

"I know but I still can't believe it!!!"

"Fine. Well, I hope that Peter and Liz are alright. " said Lucy with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sure they're fine." said Edmund, trying to comfort her. Lucy just smiled.

"You're probably right"

"I just hope that they'll end up together." Said Susan with a dreamy look. Edmund just laughed.

"Get over it Susan!!!"

"So, you think that we should get back to the camp?" Luthien asked quietly.

"Well, my opinion is that we should, although I would love just to stay here with you."

"Me too, but they're going to worry.'

"Right!" They reached their horses and returned hand in hand at the camp. When Susan saw them she just said:

"I knew it!!!"

Review pleaseee

Kisses :x

This chapter is for High Queen Crystal!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hope's wings

Chapter 8: The silence before the storm

Susan ran to the happy couple, screaming.

"I knew it!! You're together, aren't you?!" she asked curious.

"Calm down, Susan…" tried Peter, but Susan cut him off.

"Lizzy, tell me please."

"Yes, Susan, we are."

"Yes, yes!!!"

"God, she never screamed like this!! Not even when Steven Rogers dated her." Commented Lucy.

"Lucy!!!" said Susan surprised.

"You dated him? That idiot?! I thought I told you I don't want him near to you.!!!" Said Peter angry.

"Well, you were wrong!!" accused Susan.

"You…!!" But Peter stopped. "We'll talk about this later. Now, I want to rest. But you and I need to talk!!" and with that, after he kissed Luthien, hugged Edmund and Lucy and ignored Susan, he went to his tent.

"I think I'm going to follow his example." Said Edmund with a smile. Then she approached Luthien and said"

"Welcome to the family!" and hugged her. She hugged him back, smiling. After hugging his sisters, Ed went after his older brother.

"Who is Steven Rogers?" asked Luthien curious.

"Nobody, nobody!!!" said Susan hysterical.

"Calm down, Susan!!" Lucy tried to comfort her.

"You shut up!! You're the one who told him!!"

"Well, sorry!! I was just commenting your behavior."

"No need to do that!" shouted Susan and went to her tent.

"Well, that's a difficult situation!" said Luthien quietly.

"It is!' smiled Lucy.

"It's good to see that one of you isn't angry."

"I'm almost never angry!" said Lucy laughing.

"Indeed." Smiled Luthien.

"Do you mind very much taking a walk with me?" asked Lucy shyly.

"Not at all." They walked in the forest for several hours, until the twilight appeared and they returned to the camp. Lucy went to her tent, tired after the long walk and still trying to figure out how Luthien could walk so much. Lizzy remain outside, looking at the moon and thinking at the discussion between Aslan and the Witch.

"Well, look what we have here." She froze at the sound of that voice. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands were placed on her waist. She recognized the touch.

"I thought you're sleeping." Said Luthien and looked at the boy next to her. No, not a boy because he was now a man . He already looked stronger and wiser.

"Well, I slept for a couple of hours, but now I just wanted some fresh air."

"Yes, me too." And she again began to think about her parents.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing important." She said and tried to remain focus on Peter.

"If you say so."

"Yes, I say so. And I also say that I'm going to bed. I'm a bit tired."

"I believe you!" he answered sharply.

"You're impossible!"

"Well, that's how you love me!"

"Yes, I agree! Well, goodnight!" and she almost left when Peter caught her.

"Are you leaving like that? No kiss, nothing??"

"Actually, I am." She smiled sweetly.

"In your dreams." And with that he placed a kiss on her sweet lips. They stayed like this for several minutes, after Luthien broke the silence and went to her tent. Peter remained another hour to look at the sky, to dream. Just after he entered his tent, a big lion left the camp without a word.

Lucy and Susan couldn't sleep. Lucy was watching the forest when she saw Aslan leaving the camp. She began to fear. Was he leaving them? Impossible. Susan saw that too, so, the two followed him. Just then, he turned to face them and his face was the exact meaning of sadness and defeat.

**Review please!!**

**Sorry if the chapter it's too short.!!**

**Kisses!!!**

**This chapter is for Charmedgrays.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hope's wings

Chapter nine: The storm had begun

The girls and Aslan went through the dark forest, without talking, without looking at each other, just thinking. The silence was very uncomfortable and Lucy began to worry. This whole night story was wrong, too scary. They reached a little meadow and Aslan told them with a sad voice:

"Now go back, daughters of Eve, and may fate take care of you!" and with that, he walked away. The two girls began to cry without really knowing why. It was like a huge part of their soul was gone. They decided to watch what Aslan was going to do. The scene that followed was horrible: the big golden lion died at the feet of his worst enemy, but also his biggest love. The girls sent a fairy to their brothers to announce them about Aslan's death.

~~~In the camp~~~

Peter looked at the fairy and yet he couldn't believe what she was saying. Impossible, impossible!! He couldn't be dead, not now, not ever. But he was really gone and they were alone in front of a great bad army. Alone, alone!!! They expected him to lead them in battle, to win, but he was only a fifteen years old child, who had already the big responsibility to watch his family. He couldn't watch over such a big army, it was just impossible!!! Why, why? Peter got out from Aslan's tent, where he expected him, and looked at the battle map, full of plans.

"He's really gone." whispered Peter.

"Then you'll have to lead us to the battle!" said Edmund looking at his older brother with respect and admiration.

"I can't!" protested Peter.

"Aslan thought you could. And so did I!" confessed Edmund shyly. But that meant the world to Peter. Edmund had faith in him, he trusted him. That was all he needed. He looked deeply in his brother's eyes and saw that he meant all the words he said. Then, Peter turned to the map and ordered to Oreius all that Aslan taught him. For now, it was enough.

~~~In a little meadow~~~

Gone, gone, gone!! Luthien was alone now, truly alone. Her only help in this world was her father, but he was now dead. She will kill that woman, she will end her life in the same way she ended her father's. But approaching her was dangerous. The relation that they had was a small one, but it existed, and the Witch could destroy her in only one second by persuading her to kill the others. Damn that curse, she could control herself. Yes, she could. She will revenge her father, even if she will sacrifice herself for that.

~~~In the camp~~~

Narnia was getting ready for the big battle. They were all more than excited to fight the one who wanted to see them dead. They wanted to revenge Aslan, also. They wanted freedom and no stupid witch could stop them.

~~~In the silver tent~~~

Thanks to Aslan that she still had her sword. Its name was Faith. Nice name and it helped her in many ugly situations. She took it and walked on the field of battle.

~~~On the field of battle~~~

Peter waited them to appear. He knew they were stronger and bigger, but they had an advantage: they had a reason to fight! Narnia was ready to win her liberty and to kill those who opposed her. This is the way it should be. Suddenly, ugly creatures appeared from the hill, not very far from them, only 200 metres. They were approaching. The gryphons attacked the other army , killing a lot of them. Peter saw then the Witch. It had begun.

~~~On a little hill, next to the battle field~~~

She appeared through her servants. She had an ugly smile on her white face. Narnia began to move and then ran to meet their fate. The storm had begun.

~~~At the Stone Table~~~

"Oh, Aslan, why?" cried Lucy. Susan tried to comfort her, but she was also crying.

"Lucy, maybe it was meant to be!"

"This couldn't be meant to be! It's unfair! It's a lie and a curse!" the little girl shouted.

"It's reality! Now, let's return to the camp, shall we? The others must be worried." Proposed Susan.

"Su, you think his death helped Narnia?"

"I don't know, Lucy. I don't know. Maybe we'll never find out!"

"We will, I can feel it." Susan looked at the small girl, then walked away.

"Come on, sweetheart!" Lucy followed her slowly. Then a huge noise was released from her back. The girls turned just to face a strange image. The Stone Table was broken. And, in a big light, was standing Aslan, more alive then ever.

"Aslan!" shouted Lucy happily.

"My child!!" he responded.

"You're alive, Aslan!!" said Susan smiling.

"I am. But we have to worry! Your brother needs us!" They entered running in the forest.

~~~On the battle field~~~

I see her. She's right there, freezing Narnia's soldiers.

"You'll pay!!!!"

review pleaseee:x

kisses


	11. Chapter 11

Hope's wings

Chapter 10 : Tool

The Witch just looked at her.

"We meet again, dear!" she said smiling.

"You killed him!" shouted the girl.

"I did it! He deserved it!"

"Why? Because he wanted to free Narnia?"

"No, because he lied to you!" said the Witch calmly.

"What do you mean/?" asked Luthien, her voice shaking.

"You want to know? It's horrible!!" she laughed.

"What…What are you talking about?"

"Fine! I'll tell you! You aren't a human, as you thought and as Aslan told you!" Luthien looked at her amazed.

"You're lying!"

"Really? Tell me, how can you even think that he and I can fall in love?"

"It happens…"

"Like you and Peter?" she said and smiled sharply.

"How did you…? Doesn't matter! Continue!"

"Of course! I and Aslan, we're not your parents. You don't have parents. You don't have parents! You're just one of my spells which had to destroy Narnia. And Aslan found about you and took you away from me, maybe wanting to kill you, but when he saw that you were just a little baby, he must have liked you and adopted you. After that, he made me swear I will never tell you about your real origin! And I accepted, why not? I knew this moment would come and I would destroy him!"

"Impossible!" whispered Luthien.

"Really? Well, this is the truth, dear!"

"But, how can I be so much like a human if I'm…what you said?"

"I made the spell on a flower, a snow flower, actually! I don't know why you're like a human, but I don't mind! You are so powerful! And now you're my tool!" said the Witch smiling.

"No, I'm not…!" almost replied Luthien, when a strange feeling began to grow in her. It was like a strong and frozen winter was appearing in her heart. She felt cold, like a stone, she felt powerful like a winter storm. Yes, the Witch was right. She felt it. She wasn't human. She was something bad and ugly, something not real. She closed her eyes. After several seconds she opened them. What she saw wasn't real! She had the desire to destroy, she wanted to end with everybody's life, especially the Narnians'. Then, she fought to resist. But she couldn't.

Peter fought like no one on that field. A feeling of courage and love for Narnia caught him and he knew that he couldn't control it. But there were too many soldiers. Edmund and Mr. beaver were fighting next to him. He shouted.

"Ed, they're too many! Get the girls and get them home!" He saw his brother trying to protest, but the beaver persuaded him to leave the battle. Peter looked around. Oreius, the narnian general was fighting in his right. His right hand. He smiled. Just then, a bug ugly creature attacked him.

Edmund saw the Witch approaching Peter and behind her was…Luthien! What? She was freezing all the narnians in front of her. She betrayed them. But there was no time for that. He ran to the Witch and broke her wand. She remained amazed for a moment, then hurt him with her sword. He gasped in pain, but he got revenge. I was enough!

Peter saw Edmund fell. He then attacked the Witch, trying to kill her. The fight was hard and so long but interrupted when a roar broke the battle noise. Peter looked up only to see Aslan on the top of a cliff. He smiled, knowing that Narnia was free now. The Witch was shocked, but in an instant, she threw herself to Peter. Peter fell on the ground, facing her cold figure. She stroke in his right arm. He cried in pain. In that moment, Peter thought that he had heard the trees crying and the birds singing a sad melody…for him. The he saw the Witch preparing to strike again, aiming his chest. It was over! But a miracle occurred! Aslan threw The Witch away from Peter and finally killed her. Then, like a colored wind, all the bad soldiers disappeared. With their master. Aslan turned to face Peter1

"It is over!"

"No, it's not!" said a icy voice and Luthien appeared from behind the rocks.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Peter worried.

"This!" she screamed and prepared to send a spell towards Peter, when an arrow hit her. She gasped the fell on the ground.

"Lucy, go and find Edmund! He needs the cordial!" said Aslan.

"What?" asked Susan worried. "I'm going with her! Peter!" shouted.

"Go! I'll join you later!"

"Fine!" said Lucy and ran away. Susan remained a bit and looked at Luthien. Peter kneed near her.

"Susan!" whispered Luthien.

"Yes?" asked Susan almost crying.

" Thank you!"

"What?" Susan was scared now. "I almost killed you and you thank me?"

"You killed me, Susan. It's better like that!"

"No!" shouted Peter.

"Aslan!" called Susan.

"Yes, dear one?"

"Save her!" begged Susan crying.

"I don't think she wants that!"

"I don't care what she wants. Do it, Aslan!" The great Lion remained silent. Then Luthien began to close her eyes.

"No! Don't go!" cried Peter. "Please! I love you!" he whispered.

"You don't, my king!" And with that she closed her eyes. Darkness surrounded her.

Review pleaseeeee:x

Kisses,

Crissy!!!


End file.
